We Have No Happy Ending
by Black Lightning Bolt
Summary: He was the falling angel scrambling to do what was right, Sam was the recovering demon addict hell bent on averting the apocalypse and Dean was the overprotective brother who would do anything to keep his sibling safe. Really it all sounded like a cheesy love story but, even if it once had been, it wasn't anymore. Cas/Sam slash. Set at the end of 'Swan Song'.


**A/N: I really should be focusing on my multi chapter that I still have 15 and ½ chapters to write of before uploading or one of my collab chapters, not writing random oneshots but…oops! Oh well. Enjoy and read and review please!  
Pairings: Castiel/Sam Winchester  
Warnings: Mentions of slash, language in the lyrics, angst, spoilers for season five 'Swan Song'.  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. Sadly.  
Summary: He was the falling angel scrambling to do what was right, Sam was the recovering demon addict hell bent on averting the apocalypse and Dean was the overprotective brother who would do anything to keep his sibling safe. Really it all sounded like a cheesy love story but, even if it once had been, it wasn't anymore. Cas/Sam slash.**

"_Where have the times gone?  
Baby it's all wrong,  
Where are the plans we made for two?  
If happy ever after did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this.  
All those fairy tales are full of shit,  
One more fucking love song I'll be sick." – Maroon 5, Payphone._

The wooden park bench was soaked with the downpour of rain that had been steadily falling for the last half hour but Castiel didn't care, sitting down on it heavily even as the cold seeped through the tan of his trench coat. He was soaked anyway, coal black hair plastered down with the rain, and his coat was useless as protection from it. Besides, he didn't actually get cold so it wouldn't have mattered even if he did now though, all that he could think about was the reason for his lack of botheration; Sam.

Sam was gone.

Their final stand to stop the apocalypse had been a success and all he could feel was regret. He should never have let his lover try such a dangerous plan. He had only agreed to it in the first place because he thought he would be able to separate Lucifer from Sam at the last moment with the final, floundering slivers of his grace. Yet it hadn't happened, because Lucifer had been too powerful and possessive; killing him for his part in getting rid of Michael with a holy fire Molotov bomb. By the time he had been restored by his Father it was too late. Sam had jumped into the cage taking Lucifer, Michael and Adam with him and leaving Castiel alone. Alone because he couldn't bear to stay with Dean and because he was too scared that he would start to hate the elder Winchester. After all, Dean had broken the first seal. Without him Lucifer would never have broken free, Sam would never have known he was Lucifer's true vessel and the apocalypse would never have been a problem. To Castiel, Sam's fate had unintentionally been sealed by his protective older brother. Lucifer had said it would always end with Sam saying yes and he had been right and it had all been because of Dean breaking in hell. Castiel shook his head to clear it. No, Dean was not blame. At least, not any more than he was. For hadn't he agreed to Sam's plan? He had let the younger Winchester take in the devil, just like Dean, and should take some of the responsibility.

The thought hurt.

Castiel could still remember all the promises he and Sam had made to each other, all the sweetest times that Dean had later mocked as 'chick flick' moments, but most importantly he could remember the love behind all of it. Everything they had done together or said to each other saturated in that one intangible emotion. "_I love you." "You're beautiful." " I'll never let you go."_

And wasn't that just the clincher?

Sam had never broken any one promise he had made to him. He had always stuck to his word when it came to Castiel. Yet Castiel had ruined the vow he had thought would be the easiest to keep. He had let Sam go; let him go to the devil and eternal pain. Their story had once been one of romance much like the cheesy romance novels Dean declared 'girly'. (Although Castiel knew he secretly read them when he thought he and Sam weren't paying attention or were out.) Now their story was more a tragedy. Only Castiel was no Romeo and Sam was no Juliet any more than Lucifer could be called Lord Capulet and Michael named Lord Montague because Castiel could not follow Sam to where he now was. Death would not return him to his lover's arms and it would be impossible for him to stay in the cage for more than a few minutes. The cage was made for archangels. It would destroy him in less than an hour. Still he was tempted. Death would mean little to him if he could be with Sam for just one more time. If he could only hold his human close again, kiss those lips and say his final goodbye it would be worth it, wouldn't it? Sighing Castiel looked up at the cloud darkened sky, fresh rain droplets slashing his face and clinging to his eyelashes.

"Tell me what to do," he pleaded, praying seeming like his only solace at the bleakest of times. "Father please…I don't know what to do." His waited for a moment before hanging his head and staring at the sodden grass beneath his feet. There was no answer. There was never an answer when he prayed. Why would today be any different? Just because he had lost his lover did not mean his Father would reply to him. A sudden spark of anger flashed through him at the thought. He had everything he could think of to protect that which his Father had created. He had died more than once in God's name and yet his Father still refused to answer. Infuriated, he looked back to the sky practically spitting out the words as he returned to his prayer. "I did everything to defend this world and its people! I did it all for you and what have you given me in return? You bring me back to life again and again, restore my grace so I can help your other creations but after everything I do you won't even give me advice! I love Sam Winchester and he saved this world! Why can you not show gratitude enough to bring him back?" The silent 'to me' that belonged on the end of his speech was tangible even without the words being spoken but even that gained no reply. His Father remained silent and absent. No word of explanation or comfort in response. Castiel's anger peeked in the quiet nothingness; loss and love and fury all swimming in his grace when an idea came to him, abrupt and beautiful in its simplicity. Forgetting about disappointment and anger aimed at his Father, Castiel stood up. He could survive at least five minutes in the cage at a push. Five minutes in which he could fight for his lover.

He had once pulled Dean out of hell, finding strength in his heavenly power and now he would do the same for Sam. Yet not for heaven, who had scorned him repeatedly, and not for his Father who had ignored ever plea he had ever sent to him. No, Castiel would do this for Sam and for himself. He would do this for love. He would fight both Michael and Lucifer for Sam's freedom because he couldn't survive without his mate, his love, his life.

And if he died trying?

Then maybe he was more like Romeo than he first thought.


End file.
